


Kaasian Rain

by Hippiainen



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Kissing in the Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 16:15:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17963873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hippiainen/pseuds/Hippiainen
Summary: Indran and Alastar's first kiss.





	Kaasian Rain

Rain gently taps against the umbrella, drops of water bouncing off it, joining the stream on the street. Neither Indran nor Alastar cared as they stood just outside Indran’s apartment building. His heart beating faster, not wishing to part from her. They had gone to the opera, their first date. After he had gathered the courage to ask her that was. He was so glad to have found the courage.

Neither had wished the night to end after the opera had ended, and they had slowly made their way through the rainy Kaas City. He didn’t remember the last time he’d smiled so much. The only regret for the night was for this to come to an end so soon.

“Thank you for your company this evening Lord Lowell. I had a wonderful time.” He takes Indran’s hand in his, lips brushing her knuckles.

His heart beats faster when he sees her smile, eyes shining. “The pleasure was mine. I do hope to see you again Lord Marwil. Perhaps next week at the symphony?”

“I’ll call you later then.”

“I look forward to it.” She leans to kiss his cheek, his skin burning upon contact as her fingers brush his cheek. Warmth fills his body as he watches her head for the building. Definitely noticing the sway in her hips. The rain starting to wet her.

She’s already at the door when she suddenly turns and strides back to him. Her lips crash upon his, her arms wrapping around his neck. He’s stunned for a second, not having expected a gorgeous woman to, literally throw herself at him.

The umbrella tilts to the side as his arms wrap around her waist as he eagerly responds to the kiss. Her lips are soft and insistent, perfect.

Rain soaks his hair, water droplets running down his face as his clothes get wet. But none of that matters in the moment. Because Indran is in his arms. Soft lips devouring his. He can still taste the wine upon her lips. Perfect end to a wonderful night.

Their lips finally part, leaving behind a breathless Alastar. His lips still burning from the contact.

“Alastar, call me,” Indran’s warm breath whispers to his ear before she lets go of him.

He can still feel her warmth in the rain despite watching her walk away from him, a little spring in her steps.

“I will… Indran.” Her name just a whisper as he’s left soaking in the rain, grinning.


End file.
